Old Friends and Forgotten Memories
by Elven Child 2
Summary: A Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby Doo Fanfiction involving all the characters for a change. This time the gang is stuck trying to solve an even bigger mystery than before but what if they really didn't want to know in the first place?
1. Old Friends and Forgotten Memories

  


Old Friends and Forgotten Memories  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo (yeah that's right my name isn't Hannah or Barbara, surprised?). I'm not making any money off of this story (*grumbles* I wish) and this story is of no commercial value (no really?). All original characters are the property of their owner (isn't that odd? I would never have guessed!) Enjoy the fic... Cheers(*hiccup*)!  
  
And when you need me,  
I'll be there for you always,  
I'll be there your whole life through,  
I'll be there through the lonely days,  
I'll be there this I promise you...  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest night,  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight,  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm,  
And I will love you till forever comes...  
- Celine Dion (Goodbye's the Saddest Word)   
  
Chapter one: Stranger To Us All  
  
It was Christmas Eve and a gentle snow was falling soon to cover the ground like a powdery white blanket (excellent for snowballs). Nobody was aware of this in the Doo household however. Nope everyone was busy bustling around with last minute preparations.   
  
As Shaggy and Scooby were putting the last minute touches on the tree, Velma and Daphne were in the kitchen preparing the Turkey for that night's dinner with Momma Doo. Both Fred and Daddsy Doo were talking on the sofa after being kicked out of the kitchen by their wives.   
  
Flim Flam (Daphne's adopted son) and Scrappy (whom they let come only out of guilt) were busy shaking presents for some clue while being carefully watched by Scooby Dee to make sure the gifts stayed wrapped until tomorrow.   
  
The rest were off doing last minute shopping and gift wrappings of their own. All in all it looked to be like a great Christmas was on it's way, maybe the best of all time!   
  
Well for most it did. To the little girl shivering out in the cold it was more of a blessing. She really didn't want to ruin their Christmas but she had to do something and they were the only ones who could help. Still she stayed where she was, not entirely trusting of strangers, even ones so cheerful as these.   
  
She watched and studied them carefully as everyone made there way to the dining hall to sit down for a scrumptious feast. She was still out there when they were all in the living room and everyone was singing Christmas Carols and opening one present each before making their way groggily yet content up the stairs to their rooms.   
  
She finally decided to make her move after all the lights in the house went out so that Santa could come and go. You may be wondering how could she possibly have survived that ice cold weather. Well that's part of the mystery... yep, yet another mystery was about to unfold for Scooby and the Gang.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she crept closer she pondered exactly how to approach them... walking in at midnight was not exactly what she had in mind but she couldn't help that. She had become so entranced in the holiday festivities she had lost track of time.   
  
For a moment she pondered what it'd be like... then shook her head to rid herself of ridiculous fantasies. She was here for one thing and one thing only.   
  
Worry creased her brow as she thought of how time was running out. It had been nearly 5 years, would they help? Only one way to find out...   
  
  
She reached the door and slowly, inch by inch, pulled it open. Never made a sound and wasn't locked, of course, because who would rob anyone in Coolsville? Carefully closing the door behind her she tiptoed her way to the fireplace to dry and consider her next move.   
  
Perhaps if she made just enough sound so that only one of them would hear and check it out? No, no that wouldn't work. These people have been around so many ghosts and tricksters they probably don't go anywhere without each other.   
  
As she sat and thought a light case of dizziness over took her. _I must be getting tired is all_.She thought trying to shake the feeling of oncoming sleep, but in the end it was a losing battle. She laid her head down for just a few minutes she promised herself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She awoke to a cold, wet nose in her ear. she yelped without thinking. The dog too was startled and leapt away in a flash yelling Shaggy, Relp! He jumped into Shaggy's arms whimpering. Like cool it Scoob you'll scare her!   
  
he replied with a quick lick on the face for his friend. Hey what are you doing in our living room anyways? Who are you? The boy, Flim Flam she'd heard him called, questioned her.   
  
I... I'm... she got out before starting a major coughing fit. When was he last time she had had anything to eat or drink? A day? A week? She couldn't remember.   
  
Mamma Doo seemed to have sensed this as she excused herself for the kitchen and came back with a tall glass of egg nog and a crumpet. The girl drained it before gasping a hasty thank you and stuffing herself with the crumpet.   
  
So why are you here? The rest of her breakfast stopped half way to her mouth before she regained her senses and shoved the rest in... How could she forget? Mumhmum... ahammum... troummbmum.   
  
She finished the food in her mouth before starting again. My name is Sydney. I have come... she hesitated then continued. I need your help. She finished in a rush. Fred raised an eyebrow at her, What for? Before answering she meet Daphne's eyes and looked down at her knees.   
  
Vincent Van Ghoul is in trouble, she said finally. After a few accompanying gasps she continued. He's been missing for days and I have no idea if he's dead or alive. He just disappeared one day, vanished. Along with the Chest of Demons and the Jewel of Forbidden Oaths. We have to do something, we have to save him.   
  
After she had said all of this quietly she looked up at them with pleading eyes. The looks they gave her was one of surprise, mixed with suspicion and... was that... worry? She hoped against hope it was so. It had been a very long time.   
  
She wasn't sure they would even care enough to even bother trying to start a rescue, yet here they were giving her all their attention. If she wasn't so scared she would have almost smiled.   
  
  
The next minute though she was bombarded with questions from all sides and angles. How do you know Vincent? What do you mean he's missing? Zoinks! Like kidnapped? What on earth is the Jewel of Forbidden Oaths about?   
  
She had to repress a sigh, she hated answering questions... but what needed to be done needed to be done. So she began her long story...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Flashback:)  
  
By the age of six Sydney had been out on the street scavengering bread and what not for food. The only difference between this story and the next was that it all happened hundreds of years ago in the streets of Translyvania.   
  
It wasn't a bad life really. I mean sure there was that whole frigid winter thing to worry about and of course managing not to starve to death is nothing less than a miracle. But anything is better than the orphanage. Anything!   
  
Treated you like the scum of the earth they did and just in case you didn't slave hard enough there were always extra lashings. Deaths were more than common, it was a way of life, almost a blissful time.   
  
For the deceased it was anyways, everyone else had to dig the graves rain, sleet, snow or blistering hot weather.   
  
She had had no choice but to escape. How she got out was beyond her. It was as though the guards couldn't eve see her. No one had ever escaped before but she did.   
  
It had been just a few weeks though before she found herself face to face with the headmistress in the market. Almost immediately upon seeing her the woman sounded the alarm and Sydney found herself running for dear life through the autumn forests near the village.   
  
She could hear the officers in hot pursuit though and speed up. It took her awhile to realize they had stopped some time before for some reason but by the time she realized why it was to late.   
  
She had run into a clearing near the entrance of Castle Arma-otium. She knew it was forbidden to be here. She knew the penalty was death by torture if they caught her.   
  
So with a heavy heart and nothing else to loose and nothing ever to gain she made her way towards the lonely fortress.   
  
As she approached she saw green light threw the window and stopped in her tracks. The tales of her were coming back with a vengeance. It was forbidden to even know that this place existed but even worse yet to know that inside lay a warlock with a heart of stone.   
  
_Maybe I can still go back, _she thought to herself and licked her lips. Then dismissed the thought with a shake of her head. There was no turning back now.   
  
_Maybe he'll be quick about killing me at least, _she considered with grim humor.Suddenly there was a shout and a string of curses coming from the same window. A moment later there was a flash of red light and a scream of agony.   
  
Without thought she ran towards the house. Oblivious to everything else she threw open the door that landed with a loud slam and charged up the stairs towards the trouble.   
  
Mouth in a thin line she kicked open the door with the last of her strength and was knocked off her feet from the force of the whirlwind in the room. She hit the floor with a dull thud and looked up.   
  
The scene that awaited her froze her were she lay. Inside a man was tied to the chair in the center of this storm with a Lady that looked suspiciously like a hag circling around him.   
  
Coming closer and closer. His eyes widened in surprise and horror when he saw her yet he said nothing, just continued to watch the wicked Banshee draw nearer.   
  
In a corner on the only table that wasn't overturned was a chest that looked like it had a face of a goblin or demon carved into it. Two sniveling men cowered in a corner, hiding their faces and eyes so it was impossible for them to see her.   
  
The witch started speaking, how dare you try to lock me in that box? You will pay! With that the same red light she saw early streamed from her hands onto the man. Burning and scorching his skin where it touched. His face was contorted into a look of pain, yet he didn't cry out; she did.   
  
With a yell of rage and a feeling of foolhardy courage Sydney leaped out from the hall and into the room. She barely noticed the flash of blue that flew out of her hand and knocked the monster back into the chest. Or the two men being hurled out the window to fall and meet death.   
  
She had eyes only for the man who was suffering terribly and in great pain she couldn't even imagine.   
  
As soon as she reached his side she untied him, which instantly removed whatever spell was hurting him. He slumped over on her shoulder gasping for breathe that very nearly refused to come. After he had quieted down enough he allowed her help into the next room.   
  
This one had to be the master bedroom judging by all the furnishings. She lay him on the bed and immediately got to work, conveniently forgetting just who this man must be. She started a fire in the hearth and ran to get some damp towels to clean his wounds.   
  
After she had bandaged the cuts and burns she helped him get under the covers to let the wounds heal with the help of the salves she found.   
  
Pressing a washcloth to his head she whispered words of encouragement... that everything would be alright. With a tired whispered thank you from him he quickly relaxed and slept under her watchful gaze all night long.   
  
She wouldn't leave his side until he was fully recovered and never even then there after.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As she finished relating the story she wondered if she had done the right thing to come here. They seemed so happy and carefree, but her teacher and mentor meant the world to her.   
  
She clenched her fists... if only she had been there! Sydney definitely considered everything that had happened to be her fault.   
  
So you're a witch then? Daphne questioned. She nodded. Why didn't we meet you when we came to Vincent's castle? Where were you then? I mean, he always seemed very alone...   
  
She hesitated, should she tell them everything? Then decided against it... what was that saying?... Oh yes, what they don't know can't hurt them. Besides if Vincent hadn't mentioned it she certainly wasn't going to.   
  
All in due time, she said crisply, snapping them to their senses. I need to know..., she gulped and hurried on. This was the moment she had been waiting for, would they accept?   
  
I need to know if you're willing to help me. I'll understand if you don't, you no longer have any ties that hold you to him and it seems you all have a great life here, but please consider just what will happen to him. They have methods... It will be dangerous I'll tell you that much. No telling what we will encounter or even if we'll all make it out alive. Our chances for success are slim to none but we... _I ... _at least have to try.   
  
She said this so fast no one could get in a word otherwise. They all blinked at her and said nothing. Her heart sank lower as realization of their more than likely decision dawned on her.   
  
She didn't blame them at all... why throw your life away? She struggled to hold back tears as her voice gave a final cracked whisper of   
  
  
There was a long pause before she felt strong hands grip her shoulders, she looked up into the crystal clear blue eyes of Daphne. All is not lost, she said quietly, just give us a moment to consider all of this...we will not let you go into danger alone.   
  
She straightened and made her way towards the back of the room where the rest of the group was huddled in a secret meeting. Sydney shifted uncomfortably where she sat, aware of the subtle gazes they directed her way and awaited their final decision. Finally the group broke apart and the gang stepped forward.   
  
We will go with you, Daphne said finally as hope stirred in her heart once more. Those with her included all of the previous group acquainted with Vincent already along with two new additions: Fred and Velma.   
  
She cocked her head to one side to indicate confusion. Fred laid a protective arm around Daphne, I go where my wife goes, he stated flatly. Daphne let out a soft snort but looked quite pleased all the same.   
  
And I wish to meet this Mr. Van Ghoul. Real live ghosts and a warlock? Jinkies, can you imagine? Sydney permitted herself the smallest of smiles before turning to where Flim Flam and Scrappy stood as well.   
  
Flim Flam she could almost understand... Daphne was like a mother to him after all and he could do some neat tricks to get them out of trouble. As for Scrappy, well, she was fair sure they just couldn't get rid of him so they let him tag a long as well.   
  
Hardly able to suppress her joy at the first glimmer of hope in what seemed a long time, she calmly replied with a level answer of: Very well, are you sure?   
  
When they all nodded she permitted herself to smile with gratitude and proceeded to the nearest full length body mirror.   
  
Okay then follow me... and with a running leap she jumped straight into the mirror and landed on what must have been inside it.   
  
Everyone else quickly followed and with Scooby's howl of Scooby Dooby Dooooooooo!!!! They ran in through the bounds of night to come out...  
  
(A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. Like it? Hated it? Then tell me so! I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews, doesn't matter which kind. All in all thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it.)  
  


Dedicated to the late Vincent Price.   
There will never be another!  
  
  
  



	2. Reunion of a Different Sort

  
  
Old Friends and Forgotten Memories  
  


Disclaimer: As always standard disclaimers apply. Here it goes *clears throat and says in dignified voice* Ahem..... blah blah blah Scooby Doo blah blah blah blah blah blah Hannah Barbara Studies. Blah blah. Blah blah. Blah blah blah blah belongs to me there.   
  
(If you're really desperate for a disclaimer, see the first chapter of this story then a psychiatrist). That's it... please don't sue me! I'm to young to die... or at least go broke, so there! *sticks tongue out at lawyers who all cautiously back away grumbling*   
  
You'd think they could find something better to do. Like read my fic. Now that that's all been settled go ahead and do so, then tell me what ya think. Later! ;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To dream the impossible dream,  
To fight the unbeatable foe,  
To bear with unbearable sorrow,  
To run were the brave dare not go,  
To right the unrightable wrong,  
To try when your arms are too weary,  
To reach the unreachable star,  
This is my quest,  
To follow that star,  
No matter how hopeless,  
No matter how far,  
To fight for the right without question or pause,  
To be willing to march into hell for the heavenly ghost...  
And the World will be better for this,  
That one man scorned and covered with scars,  
Still strolled with his last once of courage,  
To reach the unreachable star!   
- The Impossible Dream Man of La Mancha Richard Kiley  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion of a Different Sort  
  
They ran through the bounds of night to come out in a deep emerald forest. Where are we? Velma stated but a quick glance at Sydney prevented her from saying any more.   
  
Sydney was waving frantically for them to get out of the clearing and into the safety of a giant oak tree. Once they were all under she whispered in a barely audible voice, You all must stay as quiet as possible.   
  
But why? Scrappy asked loudly before Scooby and Shaggy clapped their hands over his mouth to shush him up. Sydney winced and carefully looked around praying they weren't being watched.   
  
The others just glared at Scrappy who looked at them all with defiance, seemingly ignoring their silent mutters of annoying bratty pups who couldn't keep their mouths shut. Sydney sighed inwardly before continuing.   
  
We are in the Convallis of Dirutus Somnios atque Promissum Wait a minute, Fred interrupted. That's Latin! It means... He struggled to remember for a minute the Valley of Broken Dreams and Promises. And those other words, the ones you called Mr. Van Ghoul's castle, they meant the Castle of Wars and Peace.   
  
Sydney nodded gravely but a small smile was playing on her lips. Didn't think you'd notice actually. Fred straightened a bit and was met with a few snorts. Actually, there is a lot of truth to names. This realm indeed comes from within the sorrows of the human heart and spirit. Everyone felt their stomach drop at this point.   
  
Like... you don't mean..., Shaggy stuttered and gulped. Scooby just whined and put his paws over his head. Velma was white under her freckles and Daphne looked like she was about to faint.   
  
Fred looked very shaken up indeed along with Flim Flam who inched over to Daphne to make sure she was alright. For some reason this bit of news didn't bother him.   
  
The fact that they were currently stuck in hell seemed to affect him the least, unlike Scrappy Doo who rushed under his Uncle Scooby for protection and looked like he was going to lose control of his bladder any second.   
  
Guys this isn't funny, he whined. We have to get back before... and he started listing off bad things that could happen which only managed to shake up Shaggy and Scooby even further.   
  
Thankfully he had only gotten to he third or fourth one when he scared himself into silence. Indeed it looked as though he would never speak again (we can dream right?).   
  
Sydney watched them take the news all in stride. No longer the scared little girl she was before, her gaze no longer feigned innocence. She thought long and hard once more considering if she had made the right decision to bring them here.   
  
_They can do it, I know they can . _She thought to herself fiercely. _They are the only ones who can help, they are the only ones who can save him now. Just as the prophecy said!_   
  
Alright, we have stayed here long enough, she whispered, it's a 3 day journey to the other side... let us hope we aren't found out before then.   
  
With that she silently got up and walked over to a near by bush and disappeared through it. The others quickly followed, definitely not wanting to get stuck behind... they had made far to many enemies for a warm welcome into this land.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the end of about 3 miles the gang was already wearing down. Like I'm exhausted. Shaggy gasped. What we need is a quick lunch break. Yeah yeah. Scooby instantly agreed and started looking around for a place to rest.   
  
I don't know... Sydney replied, she really didn't like this part of the forest, something wasn't quite right here. Please my feet are killing me, Daphne added here complaints as well.   
  
Come on what's the harm? Flim Flam asked getting out the provisions and rashings they had brought along for the trip. Sydney hesitated for just a moment longer before nodding her head in compliance and settling down.   
  
They had just gotten comfortable and she had just started on her sandwich when she noticed something odd. The forest had gone completely silent.   
  
Oh there was never exactly wildlife there before; in the distance they had heard wolves howl and in the sky they had seen what looked to be crows with glowing green eyes flying above them, always watching.   
  
She knew they were spies but really didn't want to upset they guys so soon; they would be facing much worse in the days to come. But right now she was starting to get a feeling... a leaf feel in front of her vision and something seemed to cut straight through it.   
  
She lurched to her feet. Get packed up right now, she ordered in as even tones as she could manage; although the sense of wrongness was growing in her mind.   
  
They looked confused and slightly worried. But why... Do as I say! she snapped as she suddenly heard a soft whistle come her way. She jumped and rolled onto the ground a dagger appearing in one hand.   
  
Then she heard more of those warning shrills and knew they were in deep trouble. Suddenly all of the gang felt something like an invisible vine wrap tight around their wrists and ankles.   
  
In the next second they had been lifted 10 feet into the air; all except Sydney who was currently dodging the unseen forces with new found speed and agility. Yet all the skills she had were not enough and she knew that she would not last long alone.   
  
Instead she tried a different approach... She heard evil cackles coming from somewhere; it seemed as though from all around. Show yourself demon, she hissed while turning around frantically, the panic that was rising in her now apparent through her every movement.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fred saw that something had to be done quickly so he tried to yank on his invisible bonds... and cursed when he felt them cut into his skin and blood trickle down his arm. The edges of what held them were razor sharp and he was lucky he hadn't caught a vein. He called a warning to the others and then concentrated on the girl at his feet.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Sydney watched on in horror the trees around them started to mold and change. She nearly lost her wits when she saw them each turn into 6 foot tall goblins, each with strings attached to their fingers that connected to the gang like puppets.   
  
Well, well, well what have we here? one of them started as if he was so clever. Let us go right now or I'll... I'll... Scrappy faltered as a look of fear came into his eyes realizing he was the one who was trapped. This wasn't supposed to happen!   
  
But now that their attention was fully on their captives, it was just what Sydney had been waiting for. She took a giant leap and jammed the dagger into the leader's third eye.   
  
This made them falter for only a second... but a second was all they needed.   
  
The dropped to the ground and ran. Scooby and Shaggy in one direction, Velma in another, and Fred and Daphne in another still. Flim Flam and Scrappy made for the last opening as Sydney shot back into the air for another attack.   
  
But the effort was futile and wasted because obviously it was not her they were worried about and she watched with dread as the goblins themselves split up in groups of 2 and chase after their prey.   
  
It had been a trick then! A trap to get the to split up. There was nothing she could do now except travel on and hope that they would meet again on the other side of the river.   
  
She felt hot tears as she sheathed her dagger. She had thought she could protect them and with a heavy heart she turned west and ran towards the face of the sun and moon( the sky was split in half; night and day).   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flim Flam and Scrappy felt their hearts race as they ran through the dense foliage and growth. They finally slowed and panted, feeling as though they had been running for miles. I... th...think...we...l...lost the...them. Flim Flam said as he fell to his knees gasping for air.   
  
Then he heard Scrappy yelp and looked up. He let out a scream that was cut short by the force of the goblin's backhanded slap. Darkness consumed him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fred and Daphne watched from a top their hiding place, a tree, as their pursuers passed them by and continued running. They crouched where they were, holding each other tight; breathing hard and scrapped but alive.   
  
Suddenly, however, they heard the most terrifying sound that chilled the marrow in their bones and made Daphne wish that she could die. As Flim Flam shrieks filled the air the breathe caught in her throat. Flim Flam, Daphne's cracked whisper filled the air as she shot out of the tree and made for the direction from whence they came.   
  
All traces of fear and doubt left her mind, leaving only the protectiveness of a mother and a friend. She hadn't gone two paces though before Fred tackled her to the ground as pushed his weight atop of her making her unable to move.   
  
He quickly clapped his hand over her mouth before she could yell. She frantically clawed at him, punched his lower jaw, tried to kick and bite him... anything to make him get off of her. But no such luck.   
  
Fred's jaw was set as he took every abusive blow the woman through at him. He tried desperately to reason with her. Listen to me, he whispered fiercely, digging his hands into her shoulders even further as she tried to wretch away. LISTEN! There is nothing you can do right now, do you hear me? There is nothing you can do!   
  
Apparently she didn't as she continued to ignore him and struggle under his firm grip. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold her against her will for long so he tried a different approach, a desperate approach.   
  
If you go back there right now they will probably kill you and Flim Flam both! They only need one. There will be another chance. We will get him back!   
  
Upon hearing his last words she stopped moving about and held perfectly still seeming to consider his words while he prayed. Fine let me up.   
  
He of course hesitated in doing so. She let out an impatient sigh, I promise I won't run away. He nodded and let her up watching her every move closely.   
  
She seemed different somehow from the angry wrinkles in her face to her determined posture. Had she finally snapped? Daphne however was deep in thought.   
  
Two speculations registered in her mind: 1) That it was Vincent and Sydney's fault this had happened and 2) that they had to get him free, Scrappy too of course, but that was more of an after thought.   
  
_If anything happens to him they will pay,_ she thought fiercely before trudging off towards the destination that was clearly etched into her mind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: So what did ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Think I should try to find a new career before I lose what's left of my prime? Sorry if the characters were a little out of ...er... character. I promise to do better next time I just needed them to be a bit more like real people in order for this scene to work. Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! Let's get some more for this chapter... I'll say 3 to 5 before I post the next. Always open to new ideas too! Just tell me all about it! Thanks again! ;)  
  



	3. The Rising of Yesteryear

  


Old Friends and Forgotten Memories  
  


Disclaimer: Do I really even need one of these? Oh alright... *clears throat* it's time to play the all American game Name That Disclaimer! *announcer guy comes in* For the first question who does Scooby Doo belong too?   
  
Is it a. me b. Hannah ad Barbara or c. the people reading this... the correct answer is me of course! *notices glares from the audience and realizes it is entirely composed of lawyers*   
  
I mean... um... Hannah and Barbara of course... really...I swear it... oh stop looking at me!!!! *runs away with a stampede of lawyers behind him*... anyways forgive the little psychotic episode and enjoy the fanfic *chases after the mob yelling hey give him back...he's mine!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunrise sunset,  
Sunrise sunset,  
Swiftly flow the days,  
Seedlings turn over night to sun flowers,  
Blossoming even as we gaze,  
Sunrise sunset,  
Sunrise sunset,  
Swiftly fly the years,  
One season following another,  
Laden with happiness and tears.  
- Sunrise, Sunset Fiddler on the Roof Zero Mostel  
  
Chapter 3: The Rising of Yesteryear   
  
Scooby and Shaggy trudged warily through the woods without making a sound. Each were too terrified to speak but that didn't matter, each knew the other's thoughts and for once they weren't about food (well most of them anyways). They were on their friends.   
  
Were they alright? _If I had known what we would be facing I would never have come. _Shaggy stopped that train of thought right there and mused it over, finally deciding it wasn't true.   
  
Vincent wasn't exactly as nice as Santa Claus but he had looked after them well enough. Been there at least and I mean how friendly can you get being cooped up in a stuffy castle all day?   
  
_I wonder what he's hiding. _His suspicions had been conformed; these monsters wanted him for something and for once he didn't believe it was the Chest of Demons alone.   
  
_Like_ _maybe it has something to do with that other thing, what did Sydney call it? The Jewel of... something. The Jewel of Forbidden Oaths, that's it! _Shaggy shivered slightly as he considered the true meaning of that name.   
  
Just then Scooby whined softly next to him. Like, cool it buddy they'll hear you, he hissed but Scooby didn't appear to be listening. He was watching the bushes in front of him intently.   
  
Scooby what's up? Scooby didn't respond just waited. About a minute later the bushes started to rattle. Th... there's... sssom... something ...in.. th... there. Shaggy gasped and took one step back.   
  
Unfortunately fear caused him to stumble on a rock and fall back. Scooby was just paralyzed with fear and looked about ready to faint before actually reacting.   
  
Yet as luck would have it only Velma stepped out into the open. Jinkies am I glad to see you, she said as she rushed over to try to give Shaggy a hug but he just scooted away as fast as he could. St..st..st...stay where you are! he shouted and looked around frantically for anything to use as a weapon just in case.   
  
But... Shaggy? How do I know you aren't a demon disguised as Velma! He tried to get up but went white as soon as he put pressure on his left ankle... it was either sprained or broken but he couldn't tell which.   
  
One thing's for sure he couldn't run away; his mind raced for a way out as he grabbed an extra sharp stick and brandished it at her menacingly.   
  
Velma looked extremely confused at this, I...I don't... I mean... how can I prove... Shaggy what do you want me to do? she sounded desperate. He looked at her hard, then his eyes seemed to soften for a moment before becoming worried and considering once more.   
  
I don't know... I mean how could I? he hesitated while Velma bit her lip in concern finally noticing the pain his leg was giving him. he called out finally making the dog jump with a Quit clowning around man and tell me if it's really Velma... dogs can tell this sort of thing ya know.   
  
Scooby let out a faint whimper as he slowly complied. Just getting near enough to catch her scent his face brightened as a whiff of it came his way. he exclaimed and proceeded to wash her face, knocking her glasses askew.   
  
Shaggy breathed a quick sigh of relief before hurriedly sitting back down in pain. Velma was by his side in an instant she moaned as she examined his leg. Hey Velm I'm so sorry... she told him shortly as she continued to examine his leg... she reached down and touched it lightly.  
  
came the muffled reply as Shaggy tried his best not to disturb her. At last she sighed we had better splint this. In the end the best they could do was use two sticks and a piece of clothe.   
  
In order to move any where Shaggy had to lean on Velma and Scooby for support and could only go so far. Finally a few hours before night fall they found a cave that seemed suitable enough to settle down and spend the night in.  
  
Velma used the few branches Scooby and her had collected to expertly start a fire. They all looked gray and exhausted. Jinkies I'm freezing! She spared a look for the two sitting in the other corner and saw their drawn faces.   
  
Come on you two don't look so depressed. We'll find the rest of the gang and beat these guys for sure. We're a team! The attempt was futile. The most she got out of them was a soft sigh from Scooby and a small smile from Shaggy as he scratched behind the dog's ears.   
  
Neither said anything though so she went back to contemplating her thoughts. Why hadn't the demons attacked yet? Something was very wrong. They had been prone all day and yet nothing had even made a sound or attempt. So far...   
  
Her thoughts were promptly put aside for awhile as she felt an arm go around her shoulders. It's okay Velma we'll get through this, Shaggy whispered as he whipped away wetness from her check that she hadn't even known was there.   
  
Oh no you won't, a voice cackled softly. They all held their breathes and Shaggy held Velma as tightly as he could. That voice sounded all too familiar.   
  
Suddenly two figures stepped into the firelight... both evil looking and both cat creatures. With fangs and claws closing in on them they could only remember the names that had given them nightmares for months and will continue to do so for years to come.   
  
Even though they had been 7 years dead, both Simone and Lena looked very much alive right now... and hungry. Zzz... ZOINKS!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ack... I wasn't going to post this yet! I'm so sorry this is so short but let's face facts... I'm not a computer genius. *gasps from crowd* I know I know... shameful but true. I typed the rest of this chapter at my dad's house and tried to send it back via e-mail... guess what happened.   
  
So here I am with only half a chapter but I just had to let everyone know I was alive so I posted. Okay enough excuses... what's done is done.   
  
If you're nice and review I'll make the next chapter extra long with Daphne and Fred finally catching up to the ghouls... who knows? Also I want opinions as to whether I should get Shaggy and Velma together. What do you think?   
  
Well review and I'll get to work. Oh and since this chapter is so short I'll only ask for 2-3 reviews at the least. Coming soon The Pit of Despair and the Honor Cry Ohhh... see ya soon! 


	4. The Pit of Despair and the Honor Cry

Old Friends and Forgotten Memories  
  


Disclaimer: I've almost given up on these... they can get fair scary at sometimes. My announcer guy decided to take a permanent vacation for reasons unknown *glares at lawyers* so I'll try this myself.   
  
Eh hem... Fred and Daphne belong to each other, same goes for Velma and Shaggy but they don't know it yet. Scooby can have only one best friend and owner.   
  
As I mentioned before, Flim Flam has been adopted. And Scrappy... Scrappy... well anyone who wants him can have him so there. I did that right didn't I? *turns to panel of lawyers* guys? Hey, what are you going to do with that mallet? For me? Waah!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?  
In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In the bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died  
Its time now to sing it  
Though the story never ends  
Lets celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends  
Lets talk about love....  
- Seasons of Love Rent  
  
Chapter 4: The Pit of Despair and the Honor Cry  
  
Fred called out uncertainly. She didn't respond, she was still trying to catch her breathe from the day's fast pace. They must have walked on foot nearly 15 miles but darkness was approaching quickly and Fred knew they would have to stop for the night.   
  
Not just because they were exhausted but because they would be totally blind as well, to an attack from an enemy or a tree root he couldn't tell which, probably both.   
  
Daph we have to stop, he said firmly then silently braced himself for the oncoming torrent of arguments. But... I bet those monster who have Flim Flam won't stop for a rest... she started to protest weakly but stopped short at the determined look on Fred's face.   
  
She straightened and winced at the blisters on her sore feet and various scratches and cuts that decorated her exposed legs. _That's it! From now on I wear pants only! _she thought irritably, then sighed.   
  
Fred came over and, with the last reserves of his strength, carried her to a small cave in the rock face. Setting her down gently he began busying himself with making the campsite livable.   
  
He decided against a fire since it increased their already high risk of being spotted. Instead he pulled out a single blanket from the pack he had managed to grab and wrapped it around them both. She snuggled close to him but tonight it seemed only out of habit.   
  
As she rested against his broad chest unwanted thoughts and worries kept creeping out of the darker places in her mind. Fred noticed her troubled gaze directed towards the heavens and pulled her closer, stroking her hair gently while quietly asking what was troubling her.   
  
How can you say that? she demanded, the sound slightly muffled by his clothing. She pulled away briefly allowing him to meet her eyes and see the emotions that, until then, lay hidden in their depths.   
  
Flim Flam's out there all alone. The other's could be in mortal danger, even... she chocked on the last few words, unable to complete that train of thought.   
  
Holding back tears she continued furiously, We should never have come. Vincent... it's his fault anyways he was captured we should just leave him here and go home. I'll never forgive that girl anyways. If anything happens to him... she buried her face in his shoulder, unwilling to go on any further.  
  
Fred himself was shocked and unsure of what to say. You know you can't mean half the things you just said, right? He said reasonably. I thought Mr. Van Ghoul had been a friend. You don't sentence friends to live out their lives here. Nobody should have to do that.   
  
I don't care, came her tear-stained reply. I'm tired of living like this Fred. Everything was just fine the way it was. No more ghosts or monsters... just us. He knew she was lying though.   
  
Truth was everything hadn't been okay between them. Oh for the first couple years there had been the joyous sounds of newly-weds in love but eventually that grew quiet.   
  
He had just begun settling down when he had first noticed it.   
  
Something strange, something secretive, something that she was keeping from him.   
  
At first he had just shrugged it off, dismissing it with the casual she'll tell me when she'd ready' routine. But the silence had remained until he couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
He had begged Daphne to tell him her troubles, pleaded and opened his heart to listen. Yet she had refused. She didn't deny that she was keeping something from him, merely stated that she didn't want to talk about it.   
  
That was that.   
  
That was what had brought their relationship to a near standstill. Why they never had any children. He just felt he couldn't touch her in that way.   
  
Love her? Oh yes, he loved her like no other and would continue to do so till his dying day. They were growing apart but he could never willingly leave her.   
  
So with a heavy heart he waited until she made the first move. Until she either told him or left.   
  
He looked down at his wife who had cried herself into an uneasy sleep. He could only hope that it wasn't the second choice, only hope by some miracle she would learn to trust him.   
  
Slowly, so as not to disturb her, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Fred awoke that morning 2 things registered in his mind all at once: 1) it was very cold and 2) where on earth was Daphne?! At this second thought he was up and on his feet before even remembering where he was.   
  
As a result he hit his head hard on the cavern's ceiling.   
  
Cursing silently to himself for being so thick he made his way into the morning sun and looked around. Nothing.   
  
Fear gripped his heart as realization hit him. She could be hurt, she could be in danger. Frantically he ran around into the forest and yelled her name to the world.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Sinking to his knees he felt as though his world had been shattered. She was gone, either left of her own free will or was dragged away but she was gone.   
  
In that fleeting instant he no longer cared. His heart was frozen in place and he wept as though he had lost the world.   
  
He had hadn't he?   
  
His mind didn't even register the fact that the ground had begun shaking as soon as he had touched the ground. The quaking grew stronger and stronger until it gave an almighty moan as if it could bear his weight no longer.   
  
The dirt and rock collapsed beneath his feet and he fell into oblivion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Fred was once more entering that annoying period in our days we call consciousness. Groaning because of the splitting headache that ragged war with in his mind he raised himself onto his knees.   
  
_What's the point?_ He thought to himself hopelessly. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep forever, forget his pain and troubles, let someone else deal with it.   
  
Yet one last little twinge at his heart made him look up. Infinite blackness was all he could see.   
  
Wait, was that? Yes, yes it was... Daphne! His heart cried out with joy as he crawled and pulled himself toward her limp form.   
  
She was lying on a raised flat-surfaced stone like one of those sleeping princess' waiting for the prince.   
  
The only light in the room coming down to rest on her pale skin brightly contrasting her fiery hair. Indeed it looked as though she was under the influence of an enchantment of sorts.   
  
He reached out weakly to take her hand in his...  
  
*_Blood was spilled everywhere. People were screaming. Husbands called for their wives to run as they faced the oncoming force with whatever was available.   
  
The women themselves were tripping over their skirts trying to get away with both arms full of children and precious possessions. In the midst of it stood a red-headed girl pushed up against the wall, crying for parents that wouldn't come.   
  
One of the last ones to evacuate saw her and grabbed her up into his arms. They ran but they were to late as the oncoming fire came ever closer...*   
  
_Fred let out a strangled yell as he wretched his hand away from Daphne's tight grasp and fell back to the cold floor.   
  
_So this was..._ Yes this was the secret she had been keeping from him for so long. The true story of her youth and pain.   
  
No wonder she had kept it hidden for so long. Yet it wasn't forgotten any longer. Her memories were being forced to the surface by some unknown presence. It would kill her.   
  
He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her face this alone any longer. He wouldn't allow it to continue.   
  
He... no... they would end it together. With his last ounce of courage he approached her once more. Lying down by her side he pulled her close and held on with all the strength and love he possessed.   
  
Once more he was by her side facing down demons... her demons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Okay where to start? *takes deep breathe* I am sooooooooo sorry for waiting so long. Is anybody even out there? I hope so because I thought this was a pretty good chapter. See what I mean by Pit of Despair? Anyways I have a ton of excuses but I don't think you want to read through all that. If I get more reviews I promise, really swear, to do my best to get the chapters up quicker. What's next do you say? *evil grin* well...


	5. The Secrets of Lost Dreams

Old Friends and Forgotten Memories  


  
Disclaimer: I don't know if I should make another attempt at a disclaimer just yet. My poor wallet is swollen from all the mistreatment it went through during the last lawsuits. Maybe if I state it nice and plain they can't hurt me! *sweat drops*   
  
Okay...um... well you see I don't own Scooby Doo. The characters of Scooby Doo are owned by...um... *lawyers all stand up and say in union*   
  
IT'S NOT OWNED BY UM!?! IT'S OWNED BY HANNAH AND BARBARA PRODUCTIONS! NOW GET BACK HERE WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!!!   
  
*running away from angry mob* That didn't work so well, anyways enjoy the fic and as always please review. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! (Sorry, I have way to much fun with these sometimes!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why should you want to know?   
Why are you obsessed with fighting,  
Times and fates you can't defy?  
If you knew the path we're riding,  
You'd understand it less than I...  
- Jesus (Steve Balsamo), What's the Buzz?  
From Jesus Christ Superstar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5: The Secrets of Lost Dreams   
  
Even though they had been 7 years dead, both Simone and Lena looked very much alive right now... and hungry. Zzz... ZOINKS!  
  
You have denied us a good meal one to many times my friends, Lena smirked as she approached, and killing us didn't exactly lighten our moods either.   
  
With that they both attacked without mercy while Shaggy, Velma, and poor old Scooby Doo could do nothing more than scream bloody murder.   
  
As they charged all three entered that single fleeting moment all mortals are allowed before death claims them.   
  
Shaggy saw the group as they had been so many years before, mere children unaware of the strife the real world contained. Velma, head buried in Shaggy's shoulder, silently recalled each face as they are now and remembering the great courage they had proven together. Scooby was busy envisioning the future he had always imagined; with the group all together again and a beautiful mate at his side.   
  
He whimpered now for what couldn't be as they all waited for the final painful impact or their life force to once again be stolen from their grasp.  
  
Yet neither came. Eyes closed and huddled as they were all they could hear in the momentary confusion was some slight stifled yelps and curses then two pairs of padded feet running for their lives.   
  
They just stayed like that for moments more listening intently for a few seconds. The only thing that could be heard was the muffled sound of cloth and weight connecting with the ground.   
  
Then silence reigned once more with the exception of labored breaths in the back round. Finally Shaggy gained the courage to look up and around, letting out an audible gasp at the figure kneeling over on the floor.   
  
Hands in front of her, Sydney was trying desperately to draw in strength from any reserves she had left. Traveling all the while she hadn't stopped once before reaching her friends.   
  
That and the fact that she was now bleeding profusely from the wound she had gained from those demons signified in her mind that she was dying. She looked up in time to see three members of their party staring at her in horror and shock, not quite comprehending what she was going through.   
  
_Good, _she thought quietly, _they're safe_. And with that she let her eyes roll back into her head as she was finally able to discover the much deserved rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I see blood and destruction,  
our elimination because of one man...  
Fools! You have no perception!  
The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!  
We must crush him completely,  
This man must die!   
- High Priest Caiaphas (Peter Gallagher), This Jesus Must Die  
From Jesus Christ Superstar  
  
Upon a hillside lay a castle, a fortress of darkness. No one would say it was evil exactly because all here is exactly the same. No one hated the place but they wouldn't ever call it home either.   
  
A castle of shadows is what it was and on that black hill is where it stood.   
  
Yet if someone from the era of man were to enter through the great forbidden oak doors and walk down a selected path of winding stairs to the very bottom.   
  
There they would find true and utter torture. In the heart of this where means of agony came from the mind itself, was a man. A human to be true but something more. A sorcerer perhaps to some, a wizard to others, but a warlock to most and a warlock he was.   
  
Magick surrounded the very air around him like a palpable force field, but all who know of such forgotten arts could easily decipher that the aura around him was weak and getting weaker.   
  
He would not last for much longer, he had lasted long enough, but he couldn't give up.   
  
It wasn't because he was fighting too hard and for something too important to lose that kept him alive. On the contrary, his spirit had left him long ago and he had nothing weighing him down. The truth was he couldn't face death because of his inability to die.   
  
For all he knew Vincent Van Ghoul could be left here forever and nobody would notice.   
  
He tried to force his mind away from these depressing thoughts but they kept returning to him. It had been so long and he was tired. He wished for rest and nothing more but such remained elusive.   
  
How much time had passed by exactly? How long had it been? Had it been days? Months? Surely even years? He couldn't tell, time ran differently here than in the human realm.   
  
He was fairly certain it was longer.   
  
The Earth's annihilation was nearly unquestionable now. He was failing in his protective wards and he had felt the Chest of Demons enter the region just a few days ago.   
  
The ceremony for opening it should have already begun. It was a three day ritual that took place during the full moon, involving a life sacrifice.   
  
Usually one human and one animal was required and not just anyone, demons were very picky, only the purest souls would do and that meant children.   
  
He hung his head at his defeat knowing all to well that it would be his power that would be used in the killing.   
  
He knew who it would be too. Tears came close to falling as the reminiscence of sensing his old allies' presence returned.   
  
Surely they had been chosen, even half dazed as he was that feeling was unmistakable. Nope there wasn't a doubt in his mind, nothing less than capture and drag by force would bring them here.   
  
Although he wasn't exactly sure how any of them were able to cross through the dimensions, he was fairly sure the block was still intact...so far at least.  
  
Memories flooded back to him and there had been plenty of such lately. He began once more dwelling on what was lost when something hit him. Hard.  
  
Not physically but his spiritual senses were screaming at him that something was wrong. Everything's wrong in this place but this was different. This was death.   
  
He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. This was quite literally hell, to die here was to give up your very existence, forever. Just vanish.   
  
Nobody ever did that though. The demons were all immortals as was himself. That left only a few options left and he didn't like any of them.   
  
He searched desperately with his mind for the source, from the pain in his own heart it had been someone that he once knew VERY well.   
  
A vision appeared to him, that exact one he did not want to see. His chest tightened within and he wished with all his might to cease existing when he saw the scene of his former student lying sprawled on the floor, looking chillingly peaceful as the others mourned around her in the fire's dim light. As quickly as it had begun it was over.   
  
Silence. It was done. No more. Forever and always. Familiar but never before so.   
  
Suddenly a sound erupted from somewhere nearby that chilled his bones to the marrow. Someone was screaming in pain. He couldn't tell where it was coming from with his eyes squinted closed as they were, but whoever it was they sounded as though they were in a lot of pain.   
  
Surely all 7 worlds of hell would hear the mourning cry as clearly as he. A few moments more and it ceased abruptly as though cut off.   
  
Further inspection on his part turned out that it hadn't been severed after all, he himself had just run out of breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
If you knew all that I knew,  
You'd see the truth but you'd live a lie,  
While your troubles are many,  
To conquer death you only have to die.  
-Jesus (Steve Balsamo), Poor Jerusalem  
From Jesus Christ Superstar   
  
A terrible chill crept down Velma's body no matter how closely Shaggy held her. There was something about death that has just haunted her all her life.   
  
She thought she had finally been done with it all. Thought perhaps now that she was grown and matured it would end. But that was just a fantasy all in its own.   
  
Death and destruction never stopped and now matter how old or brave you are, or you think you are, it will always leave you in misery. True she hadn't known the girl but still... she had died.   
  
Never before had someone died with them. Oh there had constantly been those close calls but everything had turned out okay in the end.   
  
For the first time in her life she feared things wouldn't. That chill came again and with more force as doubt clouded her mind.   
  
Come on Velms let's get out of here. Shaggy tried to coax her frozen form out the entrance but she just stood still unable to look away from the scene in front.   
  
Scooby, in obvious denial, went up to sniff the cold form before lifting his head to let out an eerie howl. The note was long and piercing making Velma shudder and Shaggy wince.   
  
He had to be strong but damn that noise nearly brought him to his knees. He was sure that sound could wake the dead.  
  
As if on cue Sydney rolled over onto her side and and yawned, stretching lazily as though she had just arose from a very long and very relaxing nap. She looked at the rest of the group with dazed eyes, then noticed that their jaws were hanging open, almost connecting with the ground.   
  
She asked defensively as she felt heat rising to her cheeks. Why are you all staring? She looked around as though confused, then it clicked. I'm immortal remember? Geez, no reason to lose your heads.   
  
Then she smiled brightly, Boy just think how long I would have been out if it wasn't for you Scooby, thanks. She reached out as though to scratch his ears but he backed away from her as though she was fire and he would.   
  
Whimpering he cowered in the corner while Sydney let her hand drop from were it hung in midair. Eyes downcast she muttered oh yeah I forgot... Pursing her lips she tried a shaky apology, Sorry Scooby, never meant to scare you or anything, just...   
  
She shrugged and never raised her eyes. Scooby seemed to sense her mood for he quickly gathered his courage and gave her arm a gentle nudge with his nose.   
  
Contrary to popular belief he could be just as brave as anyone else when it counts and right now something about the way the girl acted told him it mattered. She was no monster.  
  
and with that he laid down next to her, resting his head on her lap and looking up at her with such round eyes that she couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle at the picture perfect Great Dane.   
  
Gathering up her strength as well Velma went and put her arms around the younger female's shoulders and even Shaggy joined in as well. Velma was amazed at the warmth this girl gave off after being stone cold just a mere few minutes ago.   
  
Smiling once again Sydney gingerly placed her small hand on her chest and let soft white light flow from her palm onto her wounds, healing them instantly.   
  
They just stayed that way for awhile, taking comfort in each others' presence and lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sydney broke through the silence with a soft sigh, rising and indicating without words just expressions that it was time to leave.   
  
But Shaggy and Velma stayed rooted to the spot that they were at, shaking their heads vehemently.   
  
With just a look, a glance even albeit a hard one, Shaggy told Sydney that they wanted to know what exactly was going on right now, before anything else could go wrong.   
  
He winced at that last part and silently cursed the rational part of his brain for making him more wary than he already was. Sydney obeyed reluctantly, sitting down opposite of them on the hard floor of the cavern, pondering just exactly where to begin and what to tell them this time.   
  
Lying came easier to her than it did to most people, that was truth. It was a skill she had acquired many years ago in her travels. She could do so now but something held her back.   
  
What was it precisely? The knowledge that it wouldn't do any good here and now? What was left of her morals and her so called honor code'?   
  
Or perhaps it was just the fact that she considered these particular humans to be friends?   
  
What it was she guessed she would never know but instead of giving the shadow an advantage over her she did the right thing, she told them the truth.   
  
Not everything heavens no. She even had to slip in a few half truths here and there and slightly confuse things a little.   
  
It was just her nature, a technique she learned from her master years ago although Gods knew it never seemed to work on him. Shaggy, Velma, and even Scooby Doo listened intently to her tale and she just had to exaggerate some parts for their benefit.   
  
It was just like story telling. She peered at them intently though trying to discover as to any hint they knew what she was doing.   
  
A few frowns she received at some points confirmed that indeed they did but they said nothing and if her story was lacking explanation they certainly didn't mention it.  
  
She groaned inwardly. She had forgotten. Friends... no not quite. A luxury she couldn't afford maybe but she was pretty sure it was something else.   
  
Smiling bitterly as she acknowledged the presence of fear and doubt in her mind's eye and tried to bid such things go away.   
  
They didn't of course but her strong will held them at bay. Control over her emotions was they only way for such strength of mind to be made possible and even that was difficult.   
  
For all her acting she was just a child and for all her feigning ignorance she knew. She knew what was to happen and it was time they did too.  
  
Clearing her throat nervously to get their attention from the conversation of strategy that had sprouted up between the trio Sydney once more prepared herself for a long lecture.   
  
Okay Shaggy when we get to the castle Velma will come with me and it will be up to you and Scooby to save the world from destruction. Okay maybe not so long. Blank stares meet hers for a moment and then comprehension seemed to come quite suddenly.   
  
was the reply held in union and she sweat dropped as she saw vein bulge and panic increase tenfold. _Way to go idiot that was sure nice and gentle of you,_ she hated inner sarcasm, especially when it was right but she was being hurried and she hated that.   
  
Yep, two things in life she hated, waiting and being rushed, so why did it have it be one or the other?  
  
As soon as the flood of objections and refusals died down she calmly went on as though she had said nothing out of the ordinary. The method she used to explain the rest was very much like soothing a tantrum from a very angry child.   
  
Her tone was gentle as though she was commenting on nothing more then the weather as she went on. Well of course it will be left up to you guys sillies, hasn't it always?   
  
To true. Shaggy muttered to himself. Sydney turned her sharp gaze towards him, her mood swings could impress even her sometimes.   
  
But don't you ever wonder why Shaggy? Why the monsters are drawn to you and your dog? Didn't you ever find it odd that Scooby alone out of millions can talk? That you two are so close in so many ways? Would you call it fate or destiny?   
  
She smiled and Shaggy shivered, Gods above how he shivered, he did not like where this was going at all. Nope not one bit...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:   
Man that took forever. I bet it's not even three pages on fan fiction.net but it's about ten here. And considering I don't space it like some... still it was a little fast and probably needs major revision but I'll post it anyways.   
  
Sorry for the futile attempt at humor in the middle but I've been watching Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby Doo a bit and noticed just how far off track I had gotten. Oh well this story does have a plot and considering how long and complex it is you'll thank me for my lack of tact at stories later. I know   
  
I'm not the best author in the world but all I ask is that you review so I can improve. You'd be amazed at how I manage to speed up with the right encouragement.   
  
Special thanks to DaphFlamm for sticking with me and rooting me on with great comments. I probably would have given up long ago without you all. You make me think there is actually a semblance of writing in here and that gives me meaning and hope.   
  
Soon as I get more reviews, well we'll see... ^-^  
  



	6. Reunited Once More

Old Friends and Forgotten Memories  
  


Disclaimer: *limps on stage with full body cast* Sadly I am here to inform you that Scooby Doo does not belong to me. It seems as though I was mistaken in my actions to try and kidnap the gang and sorry for misleading anyone into thinking I was the actual owner.   
  
If you did believe me for a second though I strongly suggest you read another story as it takes an IQ higher than one to understand anything that I say. This fan fiction has no commercial value and no profit was gained writing this.   
  
All other original characters belong to me. Forgive me for the interruption and now back to the story. Good enough for you? *glares at lawyers who quickly try to hid guns and sharp metal objects behind their backs.*   
  
Anyways thanks for reading and as always PLEASE review. I'm not begging or anything...  
  


These are the special times,  
Times we'll remember,  
These are the precious times,  
The tender times,  
We'll hold in our hearts forever,  
These are the sweetest times,  
These times together,  
And through it all one thing will always be true,  
The special times are the times I share with you.  
  
- _These are the Special Times _sung by Celine Dion  
  


Chapter 6: Reunited Once More  
  
_It's amazing how fast time will fly by and then slow down to a near halt. _To Shaggy the hours seemed to drag on as they slowly trudged their way through the muck and slime, yet before he knew it, well, they were there. Looking up he fought the urge to turn around and run the other way valiantly, and he won... barely.   
  
The castle looked especially eerie in the late afternoon light. Or at least he thought it was afternoon. Either that or midnight. Well the sun and moon were currently directly overhead, as if life wasn't confusing enough.   
  
He tried hard not to think about how much the castle resembled a skull in it's own way. Death itself almost. Quickly Shaggy shuddered and changed the topic in his mind. That didn't help much though.   
  
_Why is it that one can't recall a single happy memory in this place?_ He already knew the answer.   
  
Silently he looked around them seemingly ignoring the fortress. His gaze swept past the many trees that surrounded them and finally rested upon Velma. Shaggy felt his heart twist in his chest.   
  
She was trying very hard to be brave, staring at the castle pensively as she was. Her expression was solemn beneath her spectacles and he knew she was deep in thought about how exactly to save their friends. How many times had he bugged her about getting contacts?   
  
He chuckled as a memory arose unbidden. They had been at their junior prom in high school and he had of course asked Velma to go with him. And why exactly not? She was his friend and he very well couldn't just let her go alone. That had just been an excuse though and he knew she had really never given it any thought.   
  
Well that night he had come to her door and dear Lord almighty he couldn't figure it out. The way she had sparkled and shined making everything else in the world seem dull and dreary next to her. The blue dress that had fitted just so brought out a certain glow around her the sparkles that were strategically placed only magnifying the perfection.   
  
He had never heard his heart pound in his ears like it did that night as he pinned on the red rose brooch right over her heart. He almost couldn't do it his hands were shaking so much and surprisingly enough her hands trying to steady his didn't help anything either.   
  
The way she smiled and moved... he didn't care what anyone said, she looked beautiful without her glasses and that night she wore them just for him.   
  
Stumbling over a rock he nearly slapped himself. Reality check she definitely, no way in the entire universe, did NOT belong to him. Who was he fooling? He had taken her out because of a silly crush and it had been her who had felt sorry for him.   
  
Silently he snuck one more glance at the angel he was denied and when she looked his way purely out of curiosity he found himself blushing for it. Who on earth was he kidding?   
  
Shaggy cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to regain his composure, or what ever semblance of that he possessed anyways. They looked to him.   
  
Licking his lips he made the decision for all, the choice that would affect their lives forever. Squaring his shoulders and forcing his shaky knees forward his made towards the castle. Let's go. They followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Inside her memories he fell deeper and deeper into despair. Tragic scenes flashed in front of his eyes nearly to fast for him to even catch a glimpse of their contents yet he saw everything clearly.   
  
He just couldn't believe all that she'd gone through. And never told him or the others? It just can't be so.   
  
It was only when he witnessed his very own death that he finally realized something... it never happened. These visions, these shadows that haunt her never once came true.   
  
Oh it started out real enough. That was her family's death he bared witness to but this? No this was all a lie. Someone, something, was using her nightmares and fears to pull her, them, into infinity.   
  
He clung to this newfound knowledge like a lifeline and struggled to regain his senses. To his utmost horror he couldn't do it, he couldn't wake up. He was trapped, trapped inside his wife's mind. She had to be the one to wake up, but how?   
  
Suddenly the world dropped away beneath him. Falling, falling... it was the worst sensation he had ever felt in his life, as though he was being torn apart from inside out. Yet just as quickly as it began it stopped.   
  
All was still and black, until he opened his eyes. Blinking back the fire's rays he tried to piece together where he was now. Where he must be. So why couldn't he figure it out?   
  
There was a fire with stones surrounding it, a carefully preserved alter beside it, a bloody dagger in the middle... wait a bloody knife? What the...   
  
Fred started suddenly when he realized he was chained by the wrist and neck to a wall. Shivering he finally found out that he had been stripped to the waste. A human sacrifice? That wasn't all he discovered in that instant either.   
  
As he was fighting his bonds for dear life a lone figure stepped out of the shadows. It was the witch's ghost, the one Daphne feared the most... and... and... he screamed bloody murder.   
  
He was still in her nightmares and he knew that somewhere out there his love was watching. If only he could make he realize this one was not a dream, not this time, but reality.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind whipped her hair as she ran through the corridors, swiftly yet just as silently. They hadn't been spotted she was fairly sure but that constant feeling of being watched was forever tying knots in her stomach.   
  
But this was no time for hesitation. Vincent was here and close, oh so close. She could practically see him, having sensed his weak and dying presence further back.   
  
So here she was running for her life when in reality it was for another. What would she do when she got there? She had absolutely no clue. Just a little further...   
  
A blood curling scream halted Sydney right in her tracks. Oh dear that one sounded oddly familiar. Everyone but her shouted in union and impulsively ran towards the direction where the anguished cry had come from.   
  
NO! WE MUST NOT GET SEPARATED!   
  
To late, they were gone down that hallway and she could barely hear their receding steps echoing through the vast mansion. Then that too disappeared.   
  
She started to take off after them when out of no where a wall appeared before her, straight in her path. She skidded to a stop just mere inches away from its foreboding stone length. It had to be three feet thick and she knew she could never get through. Only one way left.   
  
Oh dear she whispered as the realization that they were indeed caught set in. Gulping she turned towards the only path left open. The one that would lead her to her guardian and master.   
  
Slowly at first but steadily gaining speed she started to trot until she reached a full out run no longer bothering to worry about keeping quiet. Too terrified to look back lest she find out she was being followed she dashed through the hall like a madman.   
  
Careless of any traps she might snap or surprises that awaited around the corners. There were none. It was all way to easy but her stunned mind couldn't comprehend such right now.   
  
All control was lost and one thought proceeded to rule over all others in her mind. _Get to Vincent!_   
  
Finally she rounded the last corner and landed before great oak doors, black like everything else in this place. She was there, she made it, she was safe.   
  
Then she opened up the last obstacle in her path, stepped through... and wondered why the hell she was here as she stared at what lay inside.   
  
At first all she could do was stare at the revolving sword in the middle of the room. The weapon hung in midair before her just pleading for her to take it. She could almost hear the whines coming from it as it objected to staying still.   
  
It seemed to be made of the finer things in life, never meant for a battle of any sort. It was so beautiful that she vaguely wondered what on earth a prize such as this would be doing here.   
  
From the silver blade to the ivory hilt inlaid with gold and gems of every sort it shined, dispelling the darkness. One thing she did manage to notice was a empty hole right in the heart of it, just large enough for a certain jewel to fit into.   
  
Nothing could possibly compare nothing.   
  
But then it finished a complete rotation and everything changed. Gone was the brilliance, and hope instead replaced by a distorted piece of ironware that had seen many battles and lived to tell the tale.   
  
It boasted of its victory and the many lives it alone had taken. Only chaos was left in its wake. Yet still a piece was missing, a yearning to be whole could be felt from both sides of the saber.   
  
The full impact of this awesome power and desire jolted Sydney back into the present and helped her to regain some of her wits. She tore her gaze away from the sword and looked towards the far wall.   
  
There in the corner, battered, beaten, bloody, and defeated was her master. Yet this time this time she would be his savior.   
  
She rushed to his side as though expecting to be torn apart again at any given moment. Once again she marveled that she had made it this far and silently braced herself for the unexpected.   
  
Carefully she unsheathed her own dagger and brought it up, swiftly severing both chains that held him up. He fell forward but not before she awkwardly managed to catch him, or at least prevent him from hitting the ground full force.   
  
He sank to his knees and shuddered slightly before shunning away from further touch not daring to open his eyes for fear of what it would mean. A few tears fell at the forlorn look her teacher possessed.   
  
They must have succeeded in braking his spirit somehow, yet there had to be some way to save him. Silently she whispered reassurances to him as she had done hundreds of years ago and slowly she persuaded him to open his eyes and look at her.   
  
Recognition dawned on him immediately along with an emotion she was very familiar with, disbelief. Forgetting all thoughts of foolish pride she wrapped her arms tightly about his neck allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder and weep.   
  
Yet the moment was bittersweet and certainly didn't last forever. All to soon a presence other than themselves made itself known. It did so in the most malicious manner it knew how too...   
  
Why, good evening sister.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh boy cliffhangers abound. The climax is drawing closer and me with my... biology homework. Sorry folks this is where I leave you all for now. Once again don't blame me blame school. *Sigh* Nothing I can do, I've tried I swear. But then again Christmas vacation is coming closer and closer. Only 18 more days before winter break! Alright! Hopefully I'll get at least one more chapter before then but I promise a ton of work and words when it finally roles around. Also I would like to proclaim my profound enmity to PCs, they wouldn't allow me to work on my story this weekend since most is done on a Mac. I don't have any converters conveniently located in that area either. Oh well spilled milk. Anyways just please stay tuned, be good little children and review, and I promise much more in the future. @_@   
  



End file.
